


Coming Undone

by oddsnends



Series: The Dane Chronicles [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Coming Undone

A little over two hours ago you had shown up at the Lothbrok house as requested, Ubbe had mentioned something about dinner at his parents’ a few weeks ago; telling you that his mother was griping about how her family never got together anymore.

She and Ragnar were lonely, Bjorn was too busy with his newest wife, Ubbe and you were always at work, Hvitserk was setting up another club, Sigurd was - somewhere in the world, and Ivar was in another month long snit fit about something.

Saturday evening dinner and family time was a demand, not a request. When Aslaug demanded, she got what she wanted, it was easier for everybody in the end. Which is why you had shown, after work it was home to shower and change, with the agreement to meet Ubbe there.

Dinner had been his excuse to get you here. Arriving, you’d taken a few seconds to gather your belongings and the bottle of schnapps that you’d brought especially for after dinner with Aslaug. Opening the door, you’d almost lost the schnapps when the large group of waiting family, friends, and various people you may or may not know began screaming Happy Birthday.

Leave it to Ubbe.

He’d arranged an entire surprise party and was nowhere to be found. He’d told you that he would meet you at six thirty - no later - for dinner. Of course that was before you knew that dinner was translation of a surprise party.

Two hours and no Ubbe.

“Hvitserk,” You gently place a hand on his shoulder, guiding him away from one of your co-workers. “Where is your brother?”

Hvitserk smirked, his drink at his lips. “Which one? Sigurd is in the kitchen, Bjorn is outside, and Ivar….”

“I meant Ubbe. Don’t be an ass!” You scold, resisting the urge to smack him in the back of the head. “Where is he?”

“He told me that he was getting a ride with Uhtred.” Hvitserk shrugged, waving at another one of your friends passing by. The damn boy would have them all in bed before the end of the evening, no doubt. Those poor girls.

“Well, Uhtred showed up thirty minutes ago.” Not to state the obvious. You clearly remember Ubbe’s best friend coming in through the garage door. He hadn’t made his way to you, yet, but he was hard to miss with that cocky smile and mess of dark hair.

“Look, if I hear from Ubbe then I’ll come get you. Maybe he got tied up with work? Either way, relax. You know he’ll be here.” Hvitserk tried to pacify you and get out of this conversation. “He said that he was coming with Uhtred, maybe he knows where he is.”

“Fine, whatever.” You roll your eyes at Hvitserk and sigh, not wanting to be that person.

“It’s a party, your party. Go enjoy. Ubbe will be here.” He smiled, kissing your cheek and waltzing back to the co-worker he’d been chatting up.

This was bullshit.

You had sent a text, worry now beginning to set in over the anger. What if something had happened? What if he was in trouble and…You groan and roll your eyes seeing the over zealous Uhtred approaching, his stupid face plastered with a cheeky grin.

“You look like you could use a drink, Milady.”

“Where’s Ubbe?”

“Uh,” Uhtred resorted to a drink instead of an answer. His blue eyes didn’t do well at hiding his lies or nerves.

“Uhtred?” You prompt. “He told Hvitserk that you were bringing him, where is he?”

“No clue.” Uhtred shrugged, licking his lips. “He only asked me to bring a cake. Which I did. It’s in the kitchen. Chocolate with chocolate icing and raspberry center, the one you like from that hipster bakery downtown.” He recited off the order that he’d been given.

He was right, you did love that cake, but right now cake was the last thing you wanted. It was your birthday party, damn it, and you wanted Ubbe here.

“You really have no idea where Ubbe is?” You ask again.

“If I did, then I would tell you.” Uhtred leaned closer with a wink. “What I will tell you, is that if he doesn’t show by the end of the night, I’ll make sure you get a ride.”

“You are terrible Uhtred Bebbanburg.” You snort at his offer. Ubbe would clock him, despite the years of friendship, if he thought Uhtred was making a pass at you. They shared a lot, but you were something Ubbe wasn’t into allowing the dark haired Dane have.

Brows raised, Uhtred laughed. “You have no idea how terrible, but I could show you. If you want.”

“Go flirt with Hvitserk’s new lady friend. He’ll love you for it.” You ignore the flirtations. He is something else. “If you hear from Ubbe, tell me.”

“Will do.” Uhtred nodded, strutting over to Hvitserk and the lady he had been trying to pick up for the duration of the party. Before the evening, she’d be leaving with one man or possibly both on her arm.

You’d tried Ubbe’s phone, two voice mail messages later, you huffed. Forget it. He would arrive, when he felt good and ready. There was no sense in sitting around pouting, when you could be enjoying your birthday party. After all, these people were here for you.

Mingling, despite the worry and once again anger bubbling, you did your best to try and enjoy. Aslaug and Ragnar had outdone themselves decorating the house and allowing everybody to gather for the occasion.

“We’re going to have the cake soon, sweetie.” Aslaug informed you, passing by as you’d settled to chat with Ivar and a friend from work.

“Thanks.” You nod and zone out from the conversation about the latest films and which version of the Grinch was best. Who knew Ivar was such a Dr. Seuss fan.

Checking your phone, still no replies.

Departing to make another call, you forget the task at hand, hearing that all too familiar, smooth as silk voice. Around the corner, Ubbe stands chatting with a guy that you vaguely remember seeing once, at a party. Ubbe really had invited everybody! Before you in the flesh and hours late, you’re torn between slapping and hugging him, when you approach.

“Kind of you to show.” You quip grabbing Ubbe by the elbow.

“Happy birthday, babe.” He attempts a kiss, only to be rejected. Rightfully so. Wanting to ask him where he has been hiding, your thoughts are derailed with commotion from the kitchen.

“Happy birthday to you…” Aslaug began, grabbing the attention of the happy party goers. The mix of voices joining her, the distinct voice carrying about the rest.

You glare at Ubbe, at your side. After this, you were having a discussion.

“Go on, blow out the candles.” Nudging you forward. Now wasn’t the time.

Blowing out the candles and thanking everyone for coming, as Sigurd and Ivar jeered at you for a “Speech”, your eyes stayed locked on Ubbe. He best have a good reason for missing most of the party. Satisfied that you’d put on your best happy face and spoke from the heart, you dismissed the spotlight.

“That was lovely, I’m glad to see you’ve enjoyed the…” Ubbe pauses, your eyes throwing daggers at him. “Oh babe, come on.”

“Where were you?” You hiss, taking Ubbe aside.

“I had things to do. This is just phase one of our party. Wait until we get home.” Ubbe smiles, his deliciously stubbled face covered in a shit eating grin. “I have even more of a surprise, just make sure you bring some of that cake. It’s going to look great smeared all over the sheets.”

“I hate you.”

“Keep that going, it will only make your present hotter. By the way, I think Uhtred is going to drive us home. Mind if he comes in for a bit?”


End file.
